Up to now, a tire vulcanizer which is comprised of an upper container which moves up and down in a tire vulcanization position, and a lower container which moves between the tire vulcanization position and the shaping position has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
This tire vulcanizer, in the shaping position, mounts a green tire on the lower container, supplies pressurized fluid to a bladder in which the green tire is provided on the lower container and then expands the bladder so as to execute the shaping process.
Further, in the vulcanization position, the thus shaped green tire is held between the lower container and the upper container and the green tire is vulcanized by supplying pressurized fluid to the bladder.
Once, this prior art tire vulcanizer executes the shaping of the green tire in the shaping position and then moves the thus shaped green tire to set to the tire vulcanization position, it is possible to immediately start the vulcanization operation. Thereby, it is advantageous in that the operational performance is enabled to be enhanced.
In the prior art tire vulcanizer, a flow channel for supplying/discharging pressurized fluid from the fluid supplying apparatus to the bladder is provided on the lower container. As the tubular body in this case, a flexible tube (flexible hose) capable of flexibly bending has been utilized.
However, the fluid channel to the bladder is under a severe condition in that a high temperature fluid under high pressure (for example, high temperature steam under high pressure) flows, or a vacuum is created for exhaust purposes. Under such a severe condition, the utilization of the flexible tube causes a problem in that the flexible tube is inevitably flexed. Thus, there arises a problem in that the utilization of the flexible tube under an extremely severe condition shortens the product life.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178333